


DirkJane: Orange, Amber, Porcelain, Gold

by SpoonerizeSwiftness (SplickedyHat)



Series: Splickedydrabbles: The Tumblr Request Collection [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplickedyHat/pseuds/SpoonerizeSwiftness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Dirk, Jane, with the line “He’s beautiful when the sun hits him just right, orange and amber and porcelain and gold.”</p><p>Knowing what you know about how Dirk grew up, you would have expected him to cuddle up in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DirkJane: Orange, Amber, Porcelain, Gold

Knowing what you know about how Dirk grew up, you would have expected him to cuddle up in his sleep.  But you suppose it isn’t too surprising to find him lying on his own side of the bed every morning, flat on his back (almost without fail). He chose the side by the window when you moved in together; sunset light streams in every morning and glows off of his skin.  He’s beautiful when the sun hits him just right, orange and amber and porcelain and gold, face turned to the ceiling like a very chiseled and flat-chested sleeping beauty waiting for his true love.

You suspect it is ridiculous and superstitious and basically just plain silly of you to worry.  To feel like somehow, if you don’t wake him up with a kiss in the mornings when he looks that still and serene, he will never wake up. 

But either way it just wouldn’t be right to wake up in the morning without leaning over to break the calm façade with a great big smooch.


End file.
